


New Lives from Old

by xylaria



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaria/pseuds/xylaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes changes are better made alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lives from Old

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the numb3rs_gen_het Challenge #3 - Fantasy Crossover on LJ

Megan stood in the middle of her living room and surveyed her unpacked apartment. The team, Larry, Charlie, even some guys from her class at the Y had offered to come help her pack, but she had refused them all. She wanted to take this first step by herself. Also, doing it herself would be much quicker. Pulling her wand from her pocket, she took a second to revel in the warmth that rushed through her with the contact before whispering a spell. Her possessions flew around the apartment, neatly packing themselves into boxes and forming a stack in front her. With another flick she shrunk the stack, put them into her pocket and apparated to her new life.


End file.
